creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Twig
Basic Information The Twig is a wooden stick with a thick blunted end and a sharp tip that the player character is holding in their right hand and that sports an always fresh green leaf. This meager twig is your very first usable melee weapon in Creativerse that you will already have in your possession whenever you enter or create a new game world. You don't have to equip it, you can just draw (TAB key by default) and use it right away (left mouse button to swing it) before equipping any other melee Weapon. The Twig deals 4 damage points and does not have any duration bar/points. It can never break and vanish, different to all other melee Weapons (Store-exclusive weapons are not any more durable and do not deal more damage than weapons that you can obtain and craft for free). This twig will always stay with you always and will automatically become your emergency weapon whenever any other melee Weapon breaks or is unequipped that you had in your weapon equipment slot next to the character doll to the right side of your inventory. The Twig is not an actual item and is not represented by an icon in the weapon equipment slot next to your 3D character "doll" to the right side of your inventory (not anymore since spring 2016), instead it is automatically equipped whenever this weapon slot - also displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen - is empty. You can spot the Twig icon for a few seconds though whenever an equipped weapon breaks or is unequipped by you (like when you remove it from the weapon equipment slot next to your character model into the inventory by right-click or drag & drop on its icon). On its icon, the Twig doesn't display any damage points of its own, different to other weapons, the number "+1" is merely the number of Twigs that you equip. However 4 damage points are shown below the weapon equipment slot whenever you have only the Twig in hand. Since this stick is not an item, it cannot and does not need to be crafted, it does not go into your inventory when it is "put away" (exchanged with an actual equipped melee Weapon). The Twig cannot be given to other players nor can it be placed into any storage containers. All of this was possible before spring 2016 though, so a few long-term Creativerse players still have spare Twigs stored away as actual items. How to obtain The Twig is a special melee weapon that player characters in Creativerse do not have to obtain. Instead, your player character already has this stick on them from the very beginning, is permanently carrying this twig with them invisibly and cannot be "unequipped", since it is "in effect" only when your weapon equipment slot is empty. As long as you have not crafted/found any melee Weapon yet, your player character will automatically have this Twig in their hand, but it will automatically put away and become invisible when an actual melee Weapon is equipped in the Weapon equipment slot. Different from the Twig, all actually equipped melee Weapons lose durability every time they inflict damage. As soon as they have lost all of their durability (represented by a green bar below the weapon icon in the weapon equipment slot and in the bottom right corner of your game screen), they will break and vanish. At that time, your character can at least rely on this indestructible but horribly weak Twig as their emergency-weapon. So the Twig is your default - but also worst - means of defense against any Creature (or player in PvP mode), not much more effectively than with bare hands though. On the other hand, the Twig is surprisingly useful for very special occasions, like for fighting event Creatures during Halloween and Christmas events. Because some of them (like Ghost Creatures and Ice Spies) will perish after being hit for a certain number of times with ANY melee Weapon, including the Twig. In this case, you might want to choose the unbreakable Twig rather than any actual Weapon that would lose durability and be "wasted" in the end. You can unequip any currently equipped melee Weapon by right-clicking on its icon in the weapon equipment slot next to your 3D character "doll" to the right side of your inventory. How to use Since the Twig is a melee Weapon, it can be used as such even without having to be equipped, it can simply be drawn if no other melee Weapon is equipped in the weapon equipment slot to the right side of your inventory next to your player character "doll". The Twig does not only look a bit like a club, it can also be used like one and deals 4 damage points. That's the least damage that player characters can inflict on Creatures and other player characters (only if PvP is enabled though on game worlds or player claims though, which it is by default and can be turned off by world owners and claim owners). By typing the key "TAB" (by default, this key can be customized), you can draw your melee weapon by switching from your ArcTek Gauntlet (that is powered by Mining Cells and will change its look accordingly to the Power Cell that you equip) to your weapon; the same key is used to "toggle" back to the gauntlet. Later on you'll most likely additionally equip a Tool as well that can be toggled with the same key. With TAB (as the default key) you can then cycle between Power Cell (on your Gauntlet) - Weapon - Tool and back to the Power Cell again, etc. Do not rely on the Twig Player characters cannot fight with their bare hands in Creativerse, so using the default Twig is pretty much the same as fighting with bare hands, since it deals very little damage. Since a Twig has way too few damage points to be of good use, crafting or finding a Wood Sword soon will make your player-character feel quite a bit safer, but you'll be even better off with stronger melee Weapons. As long as no melee Weapon (but just the default Twig) is equipped, any melee Weapon that you obtain (like by crafting it) will automatically be equipped in the weapon slot next to your inventory right next to your character 3D "paper doll". Try to craft a Stone Sword as soon as you can after equipping a Wood Sword, since this will improve your combat power significantly. If you have any melee Weapon equipped and want to equip a new (better) one, you need to right-click (use the right mouse button) on this new Weapon in your inventory, and it will go into the Weapon equipment slot, automatically switching place with the currently equipped Weapon that will be moved into your bag. Trivia In the Steam workshop for Creativerse http://steamcommunity.com/workshop/browse/?appid=280790&searchtext=twig you can find player-made Blueprints with Twigs on display objects like Placemats or in containers like Wood Planters. Since Twigs have been actual craftable weapons up to spring 2016, a few players have kept one or even more of them in storage chests. Such, they were able to create Blueprints using these old items. Building the Blueprints that these players have created with display containers that contained their Twigs will allow you to display the Twigs on these containers too, but just as images, you cannot actually obtain and use the Twigs as objects this way; and you also cannot buy them via Blueprint Kit, since they are not placeable. Category:Weapons